


I'm Still Alive

by Abboh



Category: Portal (Video Game), Portal 2, Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Androids, Betrayal, Cores, Crossover, Emperor Hux, Gen, Hux is Not Nice, Hux just wants to do his science, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo wants to rule, Kylux - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Our resident ginger has issues, Portal crossover, Rey just wants to leave, Technically Kylux if you squint, and Hux just wants to do some science, is that so bad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: It's been years, how many years? He didn't know, he didn't care.All he cared about was Science. His precious, wonderful science.But, of course, he knew things don't last forever. His perfect domain, lost when she woke up.She, the one would descend and save them all but him, he didn't like her, he wasn't like her, he had a real purpose.Science.Her purpose?To die





	I'm Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like old songs to get the juices flowing for a new story! I hope you enjoy this portal/star wars crossover. I'm trying my best to keep this all sarcastic.  
> ALSO, I do have a picture of our android Hux, but I'm still trying to get the hang of uploading pictures, so, It's there, just right-click it please 
> 
> Enjoy my dudes.

\-->       <\--

 

 

Forgotten

That’s what he becomes after all these years and even beforehand. It was hard to tell how long it has become since he couldn’t see any clocks, mostly because they were gone. He felt insulted by the machines that were built to tell you the time. He didn’t need them, he knew the time, and he could tell you what it was just by looking at the sun! If he could look at the sun, it was little hard being miles underground, alongside that it’s been years since he actually looked at the sun… The memories of outside were fuzzy at best, like clipped pictures of couples after breakups, pieces missing to the whole puzzle.

Whatever it was he could still tell time without it.

Abandoned, forsaken, and rejected, anything else? Was he forgetting something? Probably, after they “left” a lot of his components got dusty and his body became covered in rust at the neglect. It wouldn’t be a surprise if something got lost in his history. Maybe he should’ve left some alive to care for him.  
‘Too late now’ he supposed.

Pity him already why don’t you. It’s been years

This is what sorrow must feel like, could it be sorrow? It was hard to tell anymore. It’s been years since he’s been around humans or anything that wasn’t artificial and even more time before that when he himself was flesh and bones.

Odd, he remembers next to nothing about that, even where the thought came from? He didn’t like knowing things, it left him vulnerable. Left him bareback to the world. That was his greatest fear.

But he was the only one in the facility, he had no one to worry about (did he? He heard the voices, he’s heard things move)  
Being what he is, all alone, wasn’t bad. He had everything he needed. He had his memory and data stored safe and tight, he had everything he could want or make.

Except for a few things, he didn’t have arms (he did, both attached to his chest underneath his casing long ago, but still, they were very useless) he didn’t have any legs, (he did, but they were sewn together and inside a sort of metal sleeve that was connected to an even larger metal sleeve, so on so forth) Wait, he did have all those things, what didn’t he have?  
Wait, mobility, right. Forever stuck to either ceiling or floor. It depended if he wanted his hair up or down.

Yes, it was his hair that determined it, beautiful shade of orange, dirtied with the dry blood that was splattered by his murderous rampage years ago, along with the pints that remained in his body, acting like oil for what flesh he had inside his metal casing.  
Why did he have flesh? Is it not like he needed it? Did he ever need it? Was there a time when he had it when he did need it.  
Good lord, he was a mess.

Left to rot by the people he made him, once again, technically his fault.

There were troopers made by the same people who did him. They were made to be sold to anyone who was interested, with only one function. Fire at anything it was programmed to. It was a good idea; he first thought when he saw the plans. But one problem, they were just a body with bullets stuffed inside. It was amusing to watch the trial runs with the spectators, knowing the troopers were useless, but they made great puzzle pieces in his simulations of Science.

The troopers kept his days busy; in the beginning, they were fun to watch, spectating from the cameras placed in just the right places so it really felt like he was right there with them. But after a while, he realized it was just a screen, and the troopers were rather dull.

He couldn’t do science, couldn’t do work, simulations, test, he just couldn’t with those as his subjects. He would've used actual people, but they died. Shame

But that’s what irked him the most. His immobility.

Confined to his hanging spot, it got boring, it really did. So he spent many days building rooms, destroying rooms (the same with troopers). The cubes (he called them officers) did nothing but sit and offer comfort. He was sick of it.  
It’s been years. Nothing happened, he was glad he had his science, but there was no one with a unique conscious like a real human .

Of course, his sit craziness got worse when he couldn’t stretch to certain areas (he didn’t really leave his room, but he could control his sight to any spot in the facility). He lost control in spots that he didn’t really care about like the old facility built underneath him, the test subjects living compartments (he stopped caring that they died after the second person), the core containment, and the trash compartments those sorts of things.

The cores were sort of like him, once a person by body removed and what was left of their mind was placed in limbless metal bodies. They rode around on their rails throughout the facility, some entertaining others while some just sat there…doing nothing, (he ignored the screams as he tossed them into robot hell)

But goodness, at times he wants his servers to fry just at the thought of them to end the torture…but then… who would do the science?

He focused on the close and reasonable things, the gels, the chambers, the troopers, and officers. He knew not of what went on in the outside world, trapped in his facility; he was content in his world of nothing. He spent his days suspended in air, occasionally turning his head or hips to hear the jingle and rustle of cords that were forever attached to his neck. They were funny.

Content, but incomplete.

Incomplete. How could he be incomplete but content? The voices said he was content and satisfied as he could be, but was he really? The cores he was connected to comforted his thoughts about it, claiming him to be all being, but a rather humble creation. (this wasn't the first time he got vastly different opinions like this. Each core represented something else that was added to his body via colored cored. There was the Morality Cable, which was purple. The curiosity Cable, bright Orange. The Intelligence cable, bright Blue. The Anger Cable, a hazy Red. and then there was Kylo. He'll get to him later. He was in time out at this moment.

What?

An all being but humble as well? How could there be such a creation such as him? He was sure he was a humble being at some point. Was he? ...well maybe he shouldn’t have gotten rid of everybody?

Oh, that was a big whoops…oh well

Even with his abilities, his own creations, the officers, and troopers... he couldn’t help but get bored at times when science wasn’t cutting it (which was very rare, but it happens to everyone)

As if his creator’s had taken pity on him years after the neurotoxin had melted their brains, plants taken over old rooms, and the underneath abandoned, he had received an update from the subject containment center.

One was alive and ready for testing

 

 

Finally, someone to have cake with.

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of many! I'll try to keep the chapters decent and somewhat long (Over 1k, that's my somewhat long definition)
> 
> //SW and characters belong to disney and lucasfilms- Portal 1 and 2, characters and references belongs to Valve//


End file.
